Kerry's Surprising Christmas Adventure
by DanieXJ
Summary: What if one of the elves got tired of Frost, and the new Santa tried to take a bit of a jaunt that took an abrupt detour in Chicago.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Kerry's Surprising Christmas Adventure

Pairing: It's a surprise (at least until you read the Spoiler notice). It does include Kerry though.

Spoilers: None for ER. Takes place X-mas 2009 after the end of the series. (About Eight months after the end of the series). But, if you haven't seen Santa Clause 2 and 3 (The Mrs. Clause and the Escape Clause respectively) then you'll either be lost, or you'll be spoiled. :) Though, I do sorta change the ending.

Disclaimers: I own none of these characters. Though some of 'em I made up. And though at some point I want to make money writing, not writing fanfiction.

* * *

December 23rd, 2009

* * *

"Mama, what if Santa doesn't find me. We moved again, and, what if he doesn't know yet, or, or, what if..."

Kerry wrapped her arms around her only son and hugged him close as the wind outside whipped through the city. It had been a few years since Kerry or Henry had been through a Christmas that really, really included snow. "Hey, hey bud, he's Santa right?"

Henry nodded and then looked up at his Mom again, "Do you believe in Santa Mama?"

The question caused Kerry to fall silent. She tried to never lie to her son. But he was only five, almost six, and he still seemed to believe. Kids got to only be kids for so little time in the current world. "Hey, wasn't I there when you sat on Santa's lap?"

Henry made a face, "That's not really him. Duh Mama. He's a... a..."

"Surrogate." Henry frowned at the unfamiliar word and Kerry rephrased, "A stand in."

Henry nodded, "Yes Mama. Real Santa's too busy up at the North Pole to see kids and, and... you don't hafta tell him what you want like Mall Santa, he just knows. That's how you know it's really Santa."

"Oh?"

Henry nodded, "Yes. And you didn't say if you believed Mama."

Kerry smiled and stood with Henry still in her arms. She tickled his stomach and he laughed, "You are correct my, getting heavier every day, son. Now it's time for you to dream of sugar plums."

"Mama.. is only the twenty third night. Sugar plums are Christmas Eve, tomorrow night."

Kerry nodded, seriously, "Of course Henry. Sleep well kiddo."

Henry yawned, "Love you Mama."

"I love you too Henry."

Kerry was almost at the door when Henry spoke again, "I know what I want for Christmas Mama."

Kerry shut off his light, "Well, if you think about it really hard as you go to sleep, maybe you'll get it."

"Night Mama."

"Night Henry." She closed the door most of the way and made her way back into the living room and sat down heavily on the couch and put her head in her hands. She had a pretty good idea what Henry wanted for Christmas and it had nothing to do with Toys or things at all.

Nanna and Poppa Lopez's deaths were taking their toll on him, even if he couldn't verbalize it. When Guillermo had died unexpectedly Kerry and Henry had moved back to Chicago. Unfortunately at the same point Courtney had gotten an offer from a New York station, an offer that didn't include Kerry. Kerry and Courtney had gone their separate ways.

It had only been a few weeks after they'd arrived in Chicago when Florina had also died. That had been a month ago. The Doctors had said that she literally died of a broken heart. Part of Kerry's brain understood that, the other bristled because it felt like if she didn't get to give up when Sandy died, why should other people get to give up when their love died.

Kerry sighed and stood from the couch. She had to keep moving, it was how she had always been. Before Henry, before Sandy, even before County General. She had to clean the dinner dishes, then she needed to wrap some presents. She yawned and resisted the urge to leave it for the next day. It was getting too close to Christmas to do that, and she'd never liked having to wrap all her presents on Christmas Eve.

* * *

"We're going to wind up having to do everything on Christmas Eve Curtis."

Curtis the Arch-Elf shook his head, "No Sa... Carol. No, everything's on schedule exactly." Curtis jerked forward as something hit him in the legs. He looked down. He was one of the taller elves as well as being the Head Elf so he could still look down at SJ Claus. "SJ."

"Cur..." He quickly lost interest in the Arch-Elf. Toddled over to his Mom and held his hands up, "Up, Mommy?"

Carol smiled and handed the toy she was holding to Curtis. She picked up her son with a look of happiness and relaxation. "Did you escape from school again buddy?"

A young woman elf came rushing up to Curtis, panicked, "Curtis, Curtis, we los... we can't find..." She trailed off as she looked over Curtis' shoulder. "Oh, Santa, we thought..."

Carol winced at the name, even after three years of being Santa it didn't sound right for someone to call her that. She'd tried to convince everyone at the North Pole to call her Carol, or even to call her ma'am, though she didn't like that too much better, but it was a losing battle. "I'll bring him back to the school in a couple of minutes Moira. Okay?"

Moira nodded, "Of course ma'am. Of course."

Moira went off and Carol started towards the big toy workshop that sat in the middle of the North Pole. "Are my parents here yet Curtis?"

"No, no... nearly though. But there was a storm."

Carol raised an eyebrow at her Arch-Elf, "It's winter in the Northern Hemisphere, there's always a storm somewhere. And Charlie, Laura, Lucy, Neil?"

"They decided not to come this year."

"Oh..." Carol shook her head, "Of course. And Dasher's all ready for tonight? My short trip?"

Curtis nodded, "Yes, yes..."

Carol shook her head again and put SJ on the floor. She got down on one knee next to him. "Now, you'll be good for your Grandma and Grandpa tomorrow until I get back? I won't be gone long."

SJ's bottom lip quivered. "Promise not long?"

Carol kissed her son's forehead, "Promise. Can't miss Christmas can I? Now, try to pay attention to what Moira says, and do not leave until she tells you that you may young man. Okay?"

SJ nodded and dashed off. Carol called after him. "I love you Scottie." She sighed and stood, "Why am I not somewhere with my son in the continental United States, preferably where it's warm, and you're doing all this yourself Curtis?"

Curtis shook his head, "Only a human can wear the Coat."

"And why am I trying to find a wife again?"

Curtis bristled, "Because it is the Mrs. Clause, and unlike Bernard I am not a procrastinator. I mean, we can try again to get it changed by the big guy. The Council of Legendary Figures said that they'd back you again. Changed to the Mr. Clause instead of the Mrs. Clause."

Carol sighed as they got to her living quarters. "No, you know that the female part is not the problem Curtis."

"Ah, yes, that was, quite a surprise to us Elves."

Carol looked at Curtis groaned, "Males of all kinds. One brain. And then Bernard even coming out of his forced retirement to give me grief and claim that I didn't love Scott too."

Curtis put up his hands, "We were all surprised when..." He shook his head and backed up, "I need to get ready. Judy has everything ready and Dasher is prepped and ready to go. Good luck finding your Mrs."

Carol watched the door close and caught sight of herself in the mirror as she turned. She didn't look much different than when she'd met Scott Calvin seven years ago. Still was skinny. Apparently although she still had to get a wife she didn't have to gain all the weight. It was a weird world she lived in. She still had her long and straight blonde hair, and her blue eyes. Though the skin around those blue eyes looked much more tired than when she was simply a principal.

It had all been going so well after she'd stopped being a Principal and had become Mrs. Claus. Sure Scott had disappeared right before the Christmas of 2006, but then he'd reappeared and everything had been set right. There had been quite a lot of excitement as Scott decided that they would tell Carol's parents that he was in fact Santa Claus. Then Frost had appeared and all hell had broken loose. An elf, one of the fire elves, Tobias, had gone after Frost with a carving knife. He gotten Scott by accident first, and then succeeded in killing Frost. Carol had held Scott's head in her lap as he simply disappeared and Santa's Coat had gone flat.

In the present Carol shook herself out of it and took a pair of pants and a sweater out of her closet. It was best not to ride Dasher in a skirt.

Her mind went back to the horrible Christmas Eve three years before. She'd not only lost her husband, but as she sat there with the empty Santa Coat in her lap she'd felt her water break. She'd had Scott Jesse Calvin just before midnight and slept through the entire next day. She still wasn't quite sure how Curtis had gotten the Christmas deliveries done without having someone else put on the Coat. Her working theory was with a lot of help from the Council of Legendary Figures.

It was on December 26th, 2006 that the conversation had happened. The conversation about who would put on the coat. Charlie wanted to, but both Neil and Laura Miller nixed it quickly. Carol's mother had also taken Carol's father from the running, though Buddy seemed to think it might be interesting. Neil Miller was willing, but everyone in the room could see that his heart wasn't really in it.

It was ten year old Lucy who broached the subject to Mother Nature if a woman could be Santa Claus. Both Mother Nature and Father Time couldn't think of any reason or rule that said that Santa had to be a man, that a woman couldn't put on the Coat. Though they also had no idea what would happen if one did.

Everyone's eyes had gone to Carol. If she was honest with herself they'd all taken advantage of the fact that she'd just given birth as well as just lost her husband, the husband that was her only connection to all her friends at the North Pole.

They'd brought a sleeping SJ to her from the nursery and left her alone to decide. She'd stayed in bed for a few minutes, taking the time to feed SJ as well as feeling quite sorry for herself. Finally when SJ was done and she'd burped him she got up. She could hear subdued elf voices outside her door, debating something. She opened the door with the hand supporting SJ in his sling and surprised the two elves. They looked petrified, the female elf was Judy, and the male was Angelo.

Judy was the one who spoke, "Mrs. Claus, we didn't, we didn't mean to wake you."

Angelo nodded, "Sorry ma'am."

"Just tell me what's wrong?"

Judy paused, and then gestured that Angelo should speak. He did. "It's Tobias' son Perrine ma'am. He won't stop crying. He's distraught that the new Santa will do something to his father. He keeps asking for you, but... we can deal with it ma'am. You should..."

Carol shook her head, "Can you deal with a two day old baby for a few minutes?"

Angelo's eyes got large as Carol handed the little boy to him. "Uh..."

Carol pointed, "Judy, take me to Perrine."

Carol jerked to a stop, and realized that she'd gone back into her head. She was in the stable, and had just bumped into Dasher. She put a hand on his head. "Sorry Dasher. I don't know where I was. So, are you ready to take me to my future Mrs. Claus?"

Dasher made some noises and nodded. "You don't mind who's Santa Claus do you. As long as you guys get fed and get to do your thing, it's all okay."

"You made the correct choice Carol Claus."

Carol looked over, Bernard, the former Arch-Elf, was standing in a patch of shadow, which was impressive, since there weren't too many shadows in the North Pole. "I thought that you were of the opinion that I shouldn't have put on the Coat?"

Bernard walked out of the shadow, brushing a lock of his dark curly hair from his eyes, "Perhaps I was wrong. In some ways the elves love you even more than they did Scott. And you do not get flustered with all the work, even with the added pressure of being a mother."

Carol let a smile come to her face, "Are you giving me your blessing Bernard?"

Bernard opened and closed his mouth and shrugged, "I guess I am. I am Elf enough to admit when I am wrong."

Carol walked over and hugged the surprised elf to her. "Thank you." She stepped back, "And don't forget to stop by and check on SJ. He's growing like a weed."

"He's Three this year, right?"

Carol nodded, "We'll celebrate on Christmas Day when I'm done with all my..."

"Deliveries?"

Carol smiled as she got on Dasher, "Exactly."

* * *

It was somewhere above Ontario and then the Great Lakes that Carol realized that Dasher wasn't going where he was supposed to. She leaned forward to tell him that, to redirect him towards warmer climes, at least if she had to find someone to become Mrs. Claus she could do it without a sweater.

The leaning forward was a bad idea as Dasher made a turn and then Carol was falling, and falling, and falling, and then she stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

December 24th, 2009

* * *

It hadn't snowed too much the previous night. So, Kerry decided that she should take the EL to her interview with Cate Banfield. She did and got to County, but she was early and decided to take a break by the water. She rarely got time to herself. She walked by the water, not thinking at all, just being. She stumbled to a stop as she could have sworn that she saw a face under the water. But then it was gone.

She watched the water closely and the face appeared, this time closer to the shore. She waded in quickly and pulled a woman to the shore. She checked that the woman was breathing and had a heartbeat. Yes to both. Then she stumbled backwards as she saw the woman's face. "Oh my God."

Kerry knelt down next to the woman and put a hand on her face, "Kim, Kim, wake up Kim..."

The woman mumbled something and squeezed her eyes shut, "Ughhh... C-cold, de-def-finitely c-cold..."

"What?"

"Not Kim... Carol. And Dasher's gonna get bumped to JV. Ahhh..." She opened her eyes and blinked. "Oh... you're not in my head. Pretend you didn't hear any of that."

Kerry put a hand to the woman's head as she tried to sit up. "Just because you're not dead, doesn't mean that you're not hurt. Especially if you don't know who you are."

Carol frowned at Kerry, "I know who I am. Carol Newman-Calvin, Toy maker. And you?"

Kerry shook her head, "You're Kim Legaspi, Psychiatrist. Either this is a joke, which I don't find funny. Or you're hurt badly enough that you don't know who you are."

"Oh, and generally when someone gets amnesia they make up a whole new person on the spot? Please, let me get up, I have to figure out a way to get home, and soon."

Kerry stood up and took a step back as the woman, Carol, got to her feet as well. She was a little unsteady, but truthfully didn't look as worse for wear as she should have. "Carol. I don't know how long you were in that water, or how you got there..."

"...I fell from..." she paused, then with a hurf continued, "I fell from my Reindeer."

Kerry winced and put a gloved hand on Carol's shoulder, "And I think you need a bit of help."

Carol shook her head with a slight smile, "I'm not crazy, really. I'm just Santa. Why am I telling you this?"

Kerry pointed towards the hospital. "I uh, I have to go now. There. Are you sure that you shouldn't join me?"

"You're going to escape to the hospital, where there are people and guards." She smiled, "It's okay. You'd be surprised how well I understand."

"Uh," Kerry paused, then shook her head, "No, I'm not escaping, I have an interview."

"On Christmas Eve?"

"People get hurt every day of the year."

Carol let loose a quick laugh, "Don't I know it. We get so many smashed thumbs up north." Carol saw Kerry's look and held up her hands, "Sorry. Weird-ing you out again. But really, I'm fine, it was good to meet you..."

"Kerry, Kerry Weaver." Kerry narrowed her eyes at Carol, "But, you knew that. Kim... this isn't funny."

Carol's eyes wrinkled at the side as she smiled again, "How to prove I'm Santa. Let's see, I know everything about you. The hip problem, the fact that you're adopted..." Kerry didn't look convinced, "The reason why you stopped believing at the young, young age of three years old."

Kerry's face went slack. "Santa isn't God Kerry. And, you have reunited with your birth mother now, he just couldn't do it then."

Kerry poked at Carol's chest, "How did you know that. I have never told anyone that I wanted my present to be to meet my birth mother that year. Not even Sandy. No one. Who are you."

Carol removed Kerry's finger from her chest, and kept hold of the redhead's hand. "I told you, I'm Santa Claus. Carol Newman-Calvin."

"Saint Nikki."

Carol chuckled and let go of Kerry's hand. "Well, I'll let you go to your interview. Still, it's a waste of a perfectly good day."

"Don't you have to get back to... to..."

"The North Pole. Of course. Tonight's a busy night." Carol was still for a moment and then held out her hand, "C'mon, play hooky with me. We'll make my Arch-Elf send someone to get me. Really freak Curtis out. Get your son early and have some spontaneous fun."

Kerry stared at the hand. "I don't believe in you. Isn't that supposed to make you burst into flame, or disappear, or your bells not ring or something?"

Carol smiled, her hand still held out. "Nah. Do you know how many little kids from here to the other end of the world are believing the hell out of me. So... what'll it be. A happy day or another day of responsibility."

Kerry waited and waited, finally she sighed and took Carol's hand. "You'd better not kill me and my son."

"Most Serial Killers are men. Did you know that?"

Kerry winced, "Are you sure you're Santa."

Carol sighed herself, "Every day until I die."

* * *

"Is that Kerry down there? Leaving the beach?"

Morris glanced down, he was standing next to Chaz Pratt. He squinted, "Sorta looks like her. But she's supposed to be in Miami. You know, where it's warm. Gah... okay. Enough air, I'm going to put my hands in a warm body or two."

* * *

Henry ran to his mother and she picked him up. "Mama... I'm out early." His face creased into a frown, "Is Carlos okay Mama? And... and..."

Kerry shushed her son, "Everyone's fine. Okay?"

Henry nodded as Kerry let him down. He looked past his mother and his mouth dropped open. "Mama... Mama..."

Carol put her finger to her lips. "Your Mama doesn't believe me yet. Now, where do you want to go?"

Henry nodded once, "Home."

"Oh, c'mon, you can do better than that Henry."

Henry's eyebrows went up, then fell, then went up again. "Ooh, can we go to the zoo? See the polar bear?"

Carol looked to Kerry who shrugged, "This is your idea... Carol, up to you."

Carol put out both her hands. "Zoo it is. You know that I have a little boy too. SJ. Short for Scott Jessie, I call him Scottie, everyone else calls him SJ."

Henry took Carol's hand right away, but Kerry shook her head, and after a moment Carol let the hand drop to her side.

They all walked towards the EL. "So, what did you tell Santa you wanted for Christmas Henry?"

"A puppy.. and to see Uncle Carlos and Eddie."

Carol nodded seriously, "Have you been a good boy?"

Henry bit the inside of his lip, "No. I broke the purple flowery vase." He turned to his mother, "I'm sorry Mama."

Kerry's eyes narrowed and she shook her head, "We'll be taking about it later." Henry nodded and stared down at the ground, but looked up as Kerry went to his other side and took his free hand. "But for right now, let's go see some animals."


	3. Chapter 3

"So... is he dreaming sugar plums?"

Carol nodded and stood next to Kerry at the window, "Sorry about the cotton candy on the nose thing."

Kerry didn't look at the other woman, "No. You're not."

Carol paused, "Okay. So I'm not."

"You're not like her you know. Even though you look like her."

"She has curly hair."

Kerry finally looked over at the taller woman. "Do you know where she is?"

Carol closed her eyes for a moment, "New York, New York. And yes, she does seem to be happy."

Kerry looked back out towards the street and the rest of Chicago. "Did you use your... however you do the 'I know all about you' trick to know I was going to ask you that?"

Carol put a hand around Kerry, "No. Just getting to know you. I would have been there for you, you know, when you were a kid."

"You?

Carol turned just the slightest bit pink as Kerry looked over. "Uh, not me Carol, but me Santa. Or, even my boss, you never have to go through this world alone Kerry. Santa, God, Buddha..."

Kerry stared down at the hand that did look quite different than Kim's. All along its back were thin, light scars. "I wasn't alone. My parents loved me more than anything else in the world. Before you were Santa..." Kerry took one of Carol's hands in both of hers. "What did you do?"

"I was a principal before I met Scott." Carol flexed the captured hand, "My father's a carpenter. When I was a young child they couldn't keep me away from the tools and wood. Once I even drove a nail through my own hand. Also managed to saw my leg a couple of times. I loved putting things together, but I wasn't always great at the actual doing of it. Good thing I wasn't using power tools."

Kerry found the scar on Carol's left hand and rubbed it gently. Then she turned the hand and found the exit wound scar. "No damage. You were lucky."

"You can tell that just by the scars?"

Kerry patted Carol's hand and let go, "Where they are, sure. Yes. I'm an ER doctor. I've seen nails through every part of the human body."

Carol raised both eyebrows in surprise, "Every?"

"Yes... every. So, what does Henry really want for Christmas?"

Carol blinked at the sudden change of subject. "Why?"

"Last night. Henry said something to me. That you don't have to tell Santa what you want for Christmas. Santa already knows, that's how you can tell its really Santa, not one of his stand-ins."

"Stand-ins?"

"Mall Santas."

"Oh... what he wants. That's easy. He wants you to meet someone who makes you smile again."

Kerry sighed and walked to the couch, sinking into it. "That's what I was afraid of."

"You know that since I met you, you haven't smiled once. You made a joke here and there, but never a smile." Carol got down on her knees in front of Kerry and took a hold of both of the redhead's hands. "All you have to do is decide to do it. Smile once every day to start, or somethin' like that. Hey... I know smiling. Once you start, sometimes it's hard to stop. Henry knows that you have a lot on your plate, and that you love him. Not to mention that you make him happy, but he wants someone else to make you happy too. He's a wise little kid sometimes."

"Wise ass."

Carol smiled, "Whatever you say. I... I need to go, or millions of children will be mightily pissed off at me. But, first, you should check under the tree."

Kerry frowned, "What, do I get a smile? I know every thing that's under that tree but the one package from my son."

"So, now it's two packages. C'mon. Gah, you're such a sour puss. Just open the damn package."

Kerry raised an eyebrow at Carol. "Are you allowed to say that word?"

Carol shook her head, "Nope. I'm going all rebel on you. Open your present." Carol stood up and moved out of the way.

Kerry shot Carol an annoyed look, but stood as well, and then hunched down so she could see under the tree. "You're kidding me." She pulled a hoop in wrapping paper out from under the blinking tree. She carefully removed the paper and shook her head. "A hula hoop."

Carol gripped it and lowered it over Kerry's head. "The present you wanted when you were six years old, but never got because your parents didn't know if you would balance well enough to use it. The present you wanted most as a kid, at least, the non-human present you wanted most."

Kerry took the hoop over her head and before Carol could react, brought it down again so that it encircled both of them, pushing them together. "Do you think that a present from my past will make me fall for you, make me smile at you?"

Carol mumbled under her breath with a sigh, "Worked for Scott on me." Carol tried not to touch Kerry, but it was a loosing battle as Kerry brought the tall blonde closer with her free hand. The hula hoop bounced on the floor as Kerry reached up and captured Carol's head with her hands and the blonde's mouth in a kiss.

Only a moment or two into the kiss there was a knock on the front door and Carol nearly jumped through the roof. Kerry smiled and let Carol go. Kerry answered the door and put a hand over the mouth of the short man on the other side. "My son is asleep. Don't wake him up." The short man with pointy ears nodded, "Good, what do you want?" She removed her hand.

Curtis hurfed as his eyes went to Carol, "It is past time when you should have been back Santa. And yes, on this night I will call you that. You have responsibilities, either give them to someone else or do them."

Carol didn't seem to notice the elf's annoyance. "Kerry Weaver, this is Curtis, my Arch-Elf," she turned to Curtis, "I'm not Scott. I have all my powers at full strength. We will get the presents out right on schedule Curtis, don't worry so much." Curtis didn't move, "Really. Just give me another minute." Curtis opened his mouth, but Carol didn't let him get a word in edgewise, "As a figure of speech, not literally Curtis."

Curtis gave another hurf and retreated out the door.

"Sorry."

Kerry put her hands on Carol's waist, "It's alright. I understand being yoked to your work. It's not a good way to live." A small smile came to Kerry's lips, "So, what do I want for Christmas Santa Babe?"

Carol cupped Kerry's cheek in her hand, "Something that would put me far behind schedule Doc Weaver."

Kerry shrugged, "If you insist."

Carol leaned down and the two women kissed again, separating when they heard a throat clear. They didn't acknowledge Curtis. "Are you sure Kerry, about all of this. I thought you didn't believe in love at first sight?"

Kerry raised an eyebrow, "Do I have to fly up to the North Pole and get married to you tonight?"

"No... no." She glanced over at Curtis then back to Kerry, "My Arch-Elf over there won't let me procrastinate. I have... five years or so."

"Well, considering that I fell in love with Sandy Lopez in the second that she landed on top of me while saving me from death by electrocution. A day at the zoo is leisurely."

"What will you tell Henry tomorrow?"

Kerry gave Carol a real smile, one that only Henry had seen for the longest time. "That his Christmas wish came true, and that maybe we'll be having a visitor or two on Boxing Day."

"And..."

Carol waited.

Kerry was confused for a moment, "Ah... that, yes, I do believe in Santa Claus."

Carol leaned down, then jerked back as Curtis' hand appeared in between the two women. "You have five years to marry her, kiss her, do other less G rated things to her or whatever, on the other hand Santa, we're already ten minutes late." Curtis pulled a smiling Carol away, still mumbling mostly to himself, "This wouldn't be happening if Bernard was still the Arch-Elf, but no, he had to go retire because he's what, a little over 1500... puleeze, my father was Arch-Elf 'til he was 2000, but Bernard is just special isn't he..."

The door closed and Kerry stared at it for a moment. She walked down the hall and peeked into Henry's room. He looked so much like Sandy when he slept. She shook her head. She was crazy. She believed that she'd just spent the day with a woman who claimed to be Santa Claus. She rubbed at her eyes and continued to her own room. Sleep would help. And when she woke up, maybe it would all make sense.

A smile came to her face unbidden. But it had felt real, in parts of her body, her soul, that hadn't felt like that, if she were honest with herself, for years. She hadn't felt a connection like that since Sandy. Not with Courtney, or her ex, or even Kim.

She changed into her sleepwear and crawled under the covers. She smiled again, "A hula hoop."

* * *

December 25th, 2009

* * *

"Mama... Mama..."

Kerry felt like she was on a sinking ship her bed was shaking so much. "Stop bouncing young man."

Kerry pushed herself up so she was sitting against the headboard, "What do you have there?"

"Two envelopes, duh Mama."

Kerry narrowed her eyes at her son, who just laughed, "And what's in the envelopes?"

He shook his head, "Didn't open 'em Mama. They're from Santa."

Kerry patted the bed next to her and Henry scrambled to her side. "Do you want to go first?" He nodded, "Go for it kiddo. Be careful not to get a paper cut"

Henry sighed, "Mama... I'm almost six."

Kerry ruffled his hair, which he immediately straightened. "When I'm sixty five and you're thirty I'll still worry about you getting paper cuts Henry. Better get used to it Henry my boy."

Henry sighed again and carefully opened the envelope. He held his hands up, "See Mama. Not hurt."

Kerry put her arm around Henry, "What's it say?"

Henry pulled out a single sheet of off white paper. "I. O. U." He looked up at Kerry who nodded. He looked at it again and frowned, "I don't know what else Mama."

"Just go slowly. Word by word, it's how everyone starts. I used to do this with my father you know."

Henry concentrated, "Oh... Ne... oh, One?" Kerry nodded and Henry continued, "I. O. U. One duh..." His mouth dropped open in an 'O' shape. "I. O. U. One dog. A puppy Mama, from Santa?"

Kerry sighed, picturing pooper scoopers, plastic bags, walks galore, ripped up furniture and many lost socks. "It seems so."

Henry looked up at his mother again, "Are you gonna open yours Mama?"

She undid the sealed flap and pulled out her piece of paper. "Let's see, Dear Kerry..."

"Really?" She held it down and let Henry read the first line, "Oh... yeah."

"Dear Kerry, sorry about the abrupt exit. Last night was quite busy for me. I would like to try to make it up to you and invite you and Henry up for a bit of New Year's Eve fun. Henry's present will be, well, present as well. If approved by you of course. P.S... She trailed off as she turned a bit red and folded the piece of paper. "So... do you want to go to a party at the top of the world?"

Henry nodded quickly, "Yes, yes Mama. And can I have the puppy, please, please, puleezzee?"

Kerry raised an eyebrow, "I don't know. Can you?"

Henry hurfed, but rephrased his question, "May I have the puppy please Mama?"

"Why not. Now, up and at 'em. We need to get out of our bed clothes and..."

Henry practically levitated from the bed, "Time to make the turkey."

Kerry smiled, though she got out of her bed a bit slower than her son. "Are you going to be a famous chef one day Henry?"

Henry nodded enthusiastically, "In space. Ooh, and I have other presents too... I saw 'em."

Kerry bit off a chuckle, "You know why we give each other presents on Christmas Henry?"

Henry made a bit of a face as he concentrated, "I know. Uncle Eddie told me. I know. Um. It's 'cause the three wise dudes brought baby Jesus presents right? Gold and all the smelly stuff, and you shouldn't eat any of it, but it's all pretty and sparkly." He barely took a breath before he changed the subject, "Can we wait for Carlos to open presents? And have eggs and sausages for breakfast with English Muffins?"

"Yes, yes, and yes. But first you have to get changed and let me change too."

Henry nodded, "Okay. Bye." And he was out the door.

Kerry put a hand to her heart, "He is gonna kill me with his energy."


	4. Epilogue

Epilogue

* * *

"Are you sure that..."

Carol took Kerry's arm and dragged her into the new building. "I know a lot of them look like children, but they're not. Some of them are older than we are, by quite a bit. Henry will be fine. Here we are."

Kerry glanced around and raised an eyebrow, "I'm not this easy."

Carol chuckled, "We've been trying to build it since... for a while. But, if a few whiz bangs and gizzies here and there help convince you that you should join me up here, I won't complain."

"It's more complicated than that."

Carol nodded, "I know. It's the moving again, it's becoming a Legendary Figure. It's many things. I can wait. She couldn't. I'm not her, you keep expecting me to be her. But I can wait, always have been able to. Do you know just how long it takes for glue to dry on wood? I can wait."

Kerry shook her head, "I don't look good in red." Carol frowned at Kerry, who chuckled and took Carol's hand, "Gah, you're so easy."

"So I've proven I'm not this other blonde in your life? I mean, really, this would be one long, long, long con ya know."

"Actually I called her, asked her if she'd ever been Santa Claus, if she'd ever met Santa Claus."

Carol's eyes nearly came out of their sockets, "What?"

Kerry shook her head and put her free hand on a heart rate monitor. "Sooo easy... Now, I believe the point of getting me alone in here was..."

"Excuse me Santa, sorry, sorry, sorry to disturb you... you two."

Angelo was bright red from the edge of his dark haired hairline to the very tips of his ears. Next to him stood a very blond haired elf with a half a smile on his face, shaking his head.

Carol looked between the two. "If you never call me that again, we're even."

"Oh, sorry ma'am. Uh, we just..."

Kerry spoke up, "Had the same idea that the Jolly one here had?"

Angelo stuttered, shaking his head furiously, "No, no... I mean. Gay elves. C'mon."

Kerry raised an eyebrow as Carol's gaze bounced between Kerry and Angelo. "Angelo?"

"Ma'am."

The other elf rolled his eyes and spoke up, "You've got gay elves ma'am. You can either deal with it or ship us off to help Tooth, but we won't hide anymore. Right Angelo?"

Angelo looked mortified. "Thomas... that's... what Thomas means..."

Carol stared at Thomas, one of her stable elves, and then she was laughing. Side splitting laughter that echoed through the North Pole, causing every elf and the two human boys to look up. There hadn't been a whole lot of uproarious laughter at the North Pole since Scott had died. And the place seemed to get just a bit brighter as the laughter faded.

Back in the almost finished medical center Carol was catching her breath. She spoke to Thomas as Angelo still seemed to be hyperventilating. "Does Curtis know?"

Thomas shook his head, "No, but that's only because he can be a bit dense when not engrossed in his rule book. Bernard knew."

Carol's head came up, "Ah, they're about to start the sing and dance. It's my favorite part of New Year's Eve and day. Even get to sing Carols other Christmas-ey songs." Kerry looked a bit confused, "Well, we're busy during advent season and we're all dead, dead tired on Christmas Day..."

Angelo had finally gotten his composure back and interjected, "Or partying..."

Carol inclined her head, "Indeed. So... do you sing Kerry Weaver?"

Kerry immediately shook her head, "Oh no..."

Angelo took a hold of Thomas' shoulder, "C'mon Tommy, we'll tell Judy that Sa... that she should wait just a moment to start."

Carol and Kerry were once again alone. "Sorry. That's... they're not kids, but sometimes they act like it."

Kerry smiled, "It's okay Carol. I know that... this is the real world, and yet it's not."

Carol studied Kerry's face, "And you're okay with that?"

"Weirdly enough, I am. I've had a lot of..."

"...suckage?"

"I was going to say pain and disappointment in my life. I wonder where they get their... youthful demeanor." Carol shrugged with an innocent look on her face, "If I can give Henry a happier life here, with you and... let's just say many uncles and aunts." Carol chuckled, "Why shouldn't I do that?"

The grin disappeared from Carol's face and she looked more serious than Kerry had ever seen her. "This isn't..."

Kerry covered Carol's lips with two fingers. "I want happiness too Carol. I thought I'd found it with Ralph, with Kim, with Courtney. I had it for a while with Sandy. Maybe I can find it at the end of the world with a female Santa and wearing red."

Henry came running before Carol could respond, SJ trying valiantly to keep up. "Mama. They're gonna sing and dance, but Carol has to dance with someone first."

Carol shook her head, "Three years with some of those elves out there and it's Santa this, Santa that. Just more than, what, a week and Henry's able to call me Carol."

SJ took a hold of Carol's hand and pulled, "Too slow, no talk, too slow."

"What, Henry, I don't get pulled?" Kerry raised an eyebrow at her son.

"But you'll come without pulling." Kerry raised the other eyebrow. Henry hurfed and grabbed his Mom's hand and dragged her out the door after SJ and Carol.

The elves stood in a loose circle, though there were more on one side than the other. Bernard walked up to Carol and gave a half bow. "I believe you need to usher in the singing and dancing portion of this party."

Carol shook her head at the former Arch-Elf. "Hello to you too Bernard." She started forward and the crowd parted a bit. Kerry did a double take. "Wait, isn't that..."

Carol covered Kerry's mouth with her hand. "We do not speak her name up here. But yes, it is, she's an honorary elf. Now... may I have this Waltz?" Carol held out her hand as the short woman in front of all the elves started singing. For a bit the elves simply watched as Carol and Kerry slowly drift from side to side to the music.

"Frosted window panes

Candles gleaming inside

Painted candy canes on the tree

Santa's on his way,

He's filled his sleigh

With things, things for you and for me."

Bernard and Curtis stood off to one side, "So, do you think this will work?"

Curtis shrugged, "I guess we'll find out in 2014."

Bernard did a double take at Curtis. "Are you relaxing a little bit my friend?"

Bernard put an arm around his former second in command as Curtis sighed, "Gay elves, a lesbian Santa who's a woman."

"Generally that's what it takes to be a lesbian. And I believe she's technically Bi."

Curtis shook his head, "I should start on next years naughty list." He walked off towards the toy factory where his office was located and Bernard chuckled. A throat cleared and he looked down. "Bernard, I would appreciate this dance."

Bernard smiled, and guided Judy to the dance floor.

"It's that time of year

When the world falls in love

Every song you hear

Seems to say

Merry Christmas

May your New Year dreams come true

And this song of mine

In three quarter time

Wishes you and yours

The same thing too

Merry Christmas

May your New Year dreams come true

And this song of mine

In three quarter time

Wishes you and yours

The same thing too

Merry Christmas to you."

* * *

Fin ~ December 23rd, 2009


End file.
